


Массаж

by yika



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман проходит курс лечения. Питер помогает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Массаж

После процедур у Прайса Роман выглядит так, будто кто-то высосал из него жизнь, силы и умение стоять на ногах. Так оно и есть на самом деле. Зараженные клетки сменяются новыми, каждый раз понемногу. Йохан с вдумчивой, обстоятельной методичностью чистит его ДНК, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего удовольствия от криков пациента, которому не подходит ни одно болеутоляющее.  
Возвращаясь из Белой Башни, выглядит он ужасно. Словно мертвец, напяливший одежду Романа Годфри, а не он сам. Лицо белое, губы синие, ладони неконтролируемо дрожат, а среди светлых прядей, если присмотреться, можно обнаружить седину. Питеру хочется кого-нибудь убить. Но убивать некого — Годфри сам этого захотел и сам уговорил Прайса возобновить процедуры, несмотря на сопряженный с этим риск.  
Шелли, которая проводит в Башне почти все свое время, считает, что ему было бы лучше оставаться там, а не тащиться домой через весь город лишь для того, чтобы выключиться, не добравшись до постели. Однако Роман и слышать об этом не хочет. Он упорно бредет домой каждый раз, невзирая на уговоры сестры, доля авторитетности в словах которой ощутимо возросла с тех пор, как она надела белый халат и получила собственный исследовательский отдел в Белой Башне.  
Иногда ему даже удается самостоятельно открыть дверцу, ведущую в душевую кабинку. Иногда — нет. Однажды Питер нашел его спящим в ванне прямо в одежде. Неправдоподобно дорогой дизайнерский костюм, — продав который, можно много месяцев кормить горячими обедами африканскую деревеньку средних размеров, — промок насквозь. Темно синий галстук обернулся вокруг шеи, словно дохлая змея. Сам Роман свернулся калачиком под тугими холодными струями, хлещущими сверху. Даже полумертвый, — понял Питер тогда, вытаскивая дрожащего Годфри из ванны и помогая ему избавиться от мокрой прилипчивой одежды, чтобы довести до спальни, уложить в постель, устроиться рядом и обнять, делясь теплом, — даже полумертвый, он будет пытаться смыть с себя запах лаборатории.

Роман лежит на диване, прикрыв голову руками.  
Питер присаживается рядом на корточки, гладит его по волосам. Кажется, даже цвет их изменился — с русого на грязно-блондинистый с тонкими серебристыми вкраплениями. Питер смотрит на посеревшую кожу, смотрит в красные, воспаленные глаза, обрамленные мокрыми ресницами. Склоняется, чтобы поцеловать бледные губы.  
Бледные, но теплые. Бледные, но мягкие. Роман тянется навстречу в неосознанной попытке получить немного тепла и ласки взамен боли, которой его в эти дни пичкают слишком часто и слишком от души. Питер осторожно гладит костяшками пальцев его скулу. Прошел уже почти месяц с тех пор, как он получил возможность делать это когда угодно, так часто, как ему захочется, но каждый раз, когда Роман тычет носом ему в щеку и приоткрывает рот, позволяя поцеловать себя, он удивлен, как в первый.

— Извини, — выдыхает Роман. «За то, что даже на то, чтобы поцеловать тебя как следует, у меня не остается сил», — додумывает Питер. — «За то, что тебе приходится возиться со мной, словно с ребенком. За то, что я такая размазня».  
— Можешь переписать на меня свое состояние в качестве компенсации, — ухмыляется он.  
— Разбежался, — сонно бормочет Годфри. — Копейки не получишь. Гребаная попрошайка. Гори в аду.  
Питер смеется. Толкает Романа в бок, заставляя подвинуться — даже такое незначительное движение дается тому с трудом, отдает болью в каждой мышце — и садится рядом на диван. Гладит его спину, проводит открытой ладонью от поясницы к шее — ощутимо, с нажимом, чувствуя под пальцами едва заметные бугорки позвонков.  
— Спи, — говорит он и принимается осторожно разминать безвольные плечи, обтянутые серой футболкой.  
Его, может, никогда не лечили от упыризма, зато он знает, каково это: когда тело ноет от усталости; когда болит, кажется, каждая косточка, каждая мышца, а сам ты вымотался настолько, что едва можешь держать глаза открытыми. Ему это знакомо, даже очень. Именно так он чувствует себя каждый раз после полнолуния, когда новое тело, родившееся из волчьей плоти, выражает свое неудовольствие после болезненной трансформации.  
Он гладит, разминает чужую спину. Осторожно, стараясь не причинить лишней боли, не сдавить слишком сильно, не причинить дискомфорта. Пальцы, увитые кольцами, ощущают каждую мышцу. Чтобы сделать массаж как следует, нужно нажимать посильнее, приложить усилия, но Питер не собирается этого делать. Не тот случай. Сейчас он просто отвлечет Романа от боли, поможет ему уснуть. Потом, конечно, придется тащить всю эту бесчувственную двухметровую конструкцию наверх и укладывать в постель, но уж с этим-то он справится. Не впервой. Главное, чтобы Роман уснул. Наутро он уже почувствует себя лучше...

Мягкий стон прерывает ленивое течение его мыслей. Тихий, едва слышный... но в окружающей тишине его невозможно не уловить.  
«Ты в порядке?», — хочет спросить Питер, но не спрашивает. Без того видно, что в порядке. Безвольное тело под его ладонями оживает, реагирует на прикосновения вопреки усталости. Плечи напрягаются, спина выгибается под его ладонями, словно он гладит не человека, а огромного кота.  
Повинуясь секундному порыву, Питер задирает на нем футболку до лопаток, оголяя спину. Проходится шершавыми ладонями вверх-вниз раз, другой, вызывая новый довольный стон. По всей видимости, засыпать Годфри не собирается. Наоборот — он с силой вцепился в угол диванной подушки так, что пальцы побелели. Его лица Питеру не видно, но что-то подсказывает ему, что рот у Романа приоткрыт, а на щеках выступил румянец.

Этого нельзя делать. Нельзя допускать.  
В последние дни ему и так трудно было отбросить эти мысли в сторону, особенно когда Роман жался к нему по ночам, запускал руки под футболку, дышал в шею, задевая кожу горячими губами. Или висел на нем в душе, слишком измотанный, чтобы устоять на ногах без посторонней помощи. Тогда Питер сползал вместе с ним на пол, выливал шампунь в ладонь, взбивал на голове Годфри пену и осторожно смывал ее, стараясь, чтобы едкое мыло не попало тому в глаза. И постоянно напоминал себе — он болен. Он проходит лечение. Он совершенно беспомощен и зависит от тебя так, как один человек только может зависеть от другого, так что прекрати думать, о чем не следует, и просто помоги ему.  
Раньше эти мысли отрезвляли, как оплеуха. Но теперь, здесь и сейчас, производят обратный эффект. Питер зажмуривает глаза, стискивает зубы, обзывает себя извращенцем и усердно думает о всяких гадостях. Начиная уродливыми заспиртованными эмбрионами в кабинете Йохана Прайса и заканчивая леопардовыми трусами Андреаса Василеску. Только это не помогает, потому что Годфри больше не выглядит безразличным к тому, что с ним делают. Нет, сэр. Он вздыхает, ахает, постанывает — он, черт бы все побрал, едва не урчит в ответ на каждое прикосновение, и это больше, чем Питер может выдержать.  
Он ведет ладонью по позвоночнику вверх, прихватывает растрепанные волосы на затылке и тянет. Играючи, несильно, однако этого хватает, чтобы Роман заскулил и двинул бедрами, толкаясь в диванные подушки под собой. Движение мелкое, едва заметное, но достаточное для того, чтобы Питер почувствовал, будто его двинули стальным кулаком под дых.  
— Посмотри на меня, — что-то не так с его голосом. Он низкий, хриплый и пугает даже его самого.  
— Раскомандовался, — неразборчиво бубнит в подушку Годфри.  
— Я сказал — посмотри на меня.  
Роман послушно поворачивается. С явной неохотой. Наверняка предпочел бы и дальше лежать лицом в подушку, ощущая на себе сильные теплые руки. Перевернуться на спину у него получается не слишком ловко, и Питер помогает ему, придерживая за плечо.

От зрелища, которое открывается ему, у Питера темнеет перед глазами. Волосы у Романа встрепаны, зрачки затопили радужку. На щеках горит румянец, дышит он коротко и часто, то и дело облизывая губы. Футболка, которую он собственноручно задрал повыше, собралась гармошкой подмышками, обнажая торчащие соски. Словно загипнотизированный, Питер медленно тянет руку и проводит большим пальцем по одному из них. Оглаживает подушечкой и напоследок царапает ногтем. Романа продирает крупной дрожью, и Питер судорожно сглатывает, чувствуя, как дергается собственный, прижатый к молнии джинсов, член.  
— Охренеть я делаю массаж.  
Роман пытается ухмыльнуться, но получается у него неважно.  
— Питер, — зовет он, распаленный, возбужденный, давно неравнодушный к происходящему, живой, — Питер, пожалуйста...  
Мысли и доводы о том, почему именно это плохая идея, покидают сознание. Ломятся прочь из его головы, оставляя лишь звенящую пустоту. Он мог сдерживаться сколько угодно, пока Роман был безвольной куклой в его руках, но теперь, когда он смотрит, задыхается, шепчет, просит «давай, ну давай же» — теперь сдерживаться нет никакой возможности. И уж тем более желания.  
Питер торопливо целует его. Не так, как раньше: от почти целомудренного прикосновения губ, призванного обнадежить и успокоить, не осталось и следа. Поцелуй выходит жадным, голодным, в нем — вся жажда близости, тщательно игнорируемая черт знает сколько времени.  
— Черт, — выдыхает Роман, когда Питер отрывается от его рта и впивается в шею, — охренеть ты делаешь массаж.  
Питер смеется. Восторг пузырится в горле. Он сбрасывает ботинки и забирается на диван, устраивается сверху, вжимая Годфри в диван своим весом. Роман под ним расслабленный, обессиленный, но с готовностью отвечает на его поцелуи. Податливо принимает все, что Питер предлагает ему, и просит еще, еще, еще...  
Внизу живота тяжело и горячо. Становится легче, если прижаться плотнее, потереться, ощущая ответное движение, от которого искры сыплются из глаз. Только ненадолго. Ему нужно больше, и Годфри нужно больше. Ближе, жарче, откровеннее и быстрее.

Он сдвигается вниз. Сначала — совсем немного, только чтобы получить возможность накрыть ртом маленький твердый сосок, потом еще и еще, пока перед глазами не оказывается пряжка чужого ремня. Он расстегивает его — наловчился за последние дни, когда приходилось вытряхивать бессознательного Романа из одежды — за ним пуговицу, и еще одну. Пока наконец не получает возможность прижаться приоткрытым ртом к каменно твердому члену, натягивающему ткань боксеров.  
Романа выгибает дугой. Мягкие отчаянные стоны сменяет замысловато сконструированный поток ругательств. Он толкается вперед, стремясь продлить прикосновение, сделать его ощутимее — ближе, сильнее, крепче. Питер сжимает его бедра, удерживая.  
— Тише. Сейчас, — обещает он, и тут же правая рука Годфри вцепляется ему в плечо, как бы намекая, что неплохо бы этому «сейчас» наступить как можно скорее.  
Он на пробу проходится языком по головке, скрытой простым серым хлопком. Бросает взгляд вверх, однако Роман не смотрит на него — откинулся назад, закрыл раскрасневшееся лицо локтем. Рот его скривился, будто он собирается заплакать, и Питер вдруг очень отчетливо понимает, что трудно найти более неподходящее время, чтобы дразнить его.  
Он оттягивает вниз ткань боксеров, проходится по всей длине языком и смыкает губы на головке.  
Роман не дергается, хоть он и ожидал этого. Только скулит — жалобно, потеряно. Бормочет что-то, из чего Питеру удается уловить лишь свое имя и бесконечно повторяющиеся «пожалуйста» и «еще».  
С «еще» у него не возникает никаких проблем. «Пожалуйста» — ради бога, сколько угодно, приходите каждый день.

Волосы мешаются, постоянно падают на лицо. Питер ловит ладонь Романа, которая то вцепляется в спинку дивана, то скребет его по плечу, то просто беспорядочно шарит рядом, как будто ее хозяин ищет точку опоры, ищет что-нибудь, что в состоянии хоть немного его заземлить, и опускает себе на голову. Годфри ловит его намек на лету, собирает длинные волосы в горсть и сжимает. Вопреки логике, так ему сразу становится легче. Неловкость, вызванная неумением, исчезает. Проходит ощущение ирреальности, как будто ему тоже нужно было, чтобы кто-нибудь его заземлил.  
Принять его в рот полностью не получается, да Питер и не пытается. Вместо этого он помогает себе рукой. Слюна, перемешанная со смазкой, стекает по костяшкам пальцев. Еще один пункт в длиннющем списке под названием «Вещи, которых я ни за что не сделал бы, если бы не Роман Годфри». Питер ласкает его языком, губами, движется плавно и медленно, так, как, ему кажется, нужно в данный момент.  
И оказывается прав. Член у него во рту твердеет еще больше, вены, которые он ощущает языком, проступают рельефнее, и Питер знает, что означает эта неконтролируемая дрожь. Он собирается взять глубже, позволить Роману кончить себе в рот, но тот больно дергает его за волосы, заставляя отстраниться, и тянет наверх.  
— Не так, — шепчет он, беспорядочно дергая его то за вытертую жилетку, то за ремень. Наверное, хочет стянуть их, избавиться, но от возбуждения не вполне помнит, как это делается. — Трахни меня.  
На всем белом свете нет просьбы, которую Питер выполнил бы с большей готовностью. На мгновение он прикрывает глаза, настолько отчетливой оказывается картинка, представшая перед внутренним взором. Однако в их тандеме именно он всегда выступал в роли гласа разума, не так ли?  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
В ответ Роман кладет горячую ладонь ему на ширинку.  
— Это охуенная идея.  
Пальцы приходят в движение, сжимают, поглаживают, и Питеру ничего не остается, кроме как признать:  
— Отличный аргумент.

Если бы Питера спросили, как, по его мнению, это должно было произойти, он не смог бы дать однозначного ответа, потому что никогда не задумывался о деталях. Детали не имеют значения, когда разговор заходит о действительно серьезных вещах — схватке с варгульфом, проникновении в заброшенный склад, где обосновались отступники Ордена, открывшие охоту на детей. Возможности трахнуть Романа Годфри. В таких делах, ответил бы Питер, если бы его спросили, куда важнее импровизация.

Ему кажется, что все происходит слишком быстро. Казалось, всего секунду назад он гладил Романа по спине, и в мыслях не имея ничего такого, и вот Годфри уже задыхается ему в рот, остервенело дергая за пряжку на ремне. И в то же время слишком медленно: с какой скоростью он бы ни стягивал с себя рубашку, жилетку и миллион колец, он все равно безбожно опаздывает, потому что нужно срочно, немедленно, прямо сейчас.  
От Годфри, как всегда, никакого толку — из своих брюк он еще умудрился вывернуться, а на то, чтобы помочь с одеждой Питеру, его уже не хватает. Он только горячо и часто дышит, раз за разом облизывая губы, и цепляется за Питера, мешая избавиться от одежды — словно ребенок, вознамерившийся сожрать шоколадку вместе с фольгой.  
— Я сейчас, — шепчет Питер своим новым голосом, сиплым от возбуждения. — Сейчас вернусь.  
Может, соображает он в данный момент не так чтоб особо хорошо, но одна отчетливая мысль все же пробивает себе путь к его сознанию. «Я не буду растягивать его по слюне», — думает Питер. Последние полмесяца и без того превратились для Романа в мешанину из разнообразных видов, вкусов и оттенков боли, не хватало еще, чтобы и он внес в это свою лепту. Нет уж, такому не бывать.  
Но Роман в ответ вцепляется в него не на жизнь, а насмерть, обхватывает руками и ногами, удерживая на месте.  
— Нет, — рычит он. — Не уходи, не смей уходить. Я хочу, мне нужно, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...  
Его член, зажатый между их животами, дергается, и это маленькое, едва заметное движение обдает Питера новой волной жара от шеи и до паха. Он наскоро облизывает два пальца, обильно смачивая их слюной. Хотелось бы ему посмотреть в глаза человеку, который смог бы сохранить выдержку и присутствие духа в схожей ситуации. Хотелось бы ему посмотреть в глаза этому бессовестному лжецу.  
Он обещает себе, что будет растягивать Романа целую вечность, если понадобится, несмотря на собственное желание побыстрее покончить с этим и двинуть член внутрь, до конца оказываясь в этой ослепляющей, оглушающей тесноте. Однако в вечности нет необходимости — зажавшийся поначалу, Роман быстро расслабляется, принимает его так покорно, как только возможно. Проталкивая в него третий палец, Питер думает, что в усталом, измотанном до предела теле просто не осталось сил, чтобы противиться вторжению... мысль улетучивается, когда Роман хватает его за волосы, дергает на себя и шипит ему на ухо:  
— Если ты не вставишь мне прямо сейчас, я сдам тебя в гребаный зоопарк.  
— Не... — голос, в который он намеревался подпустить усмешки, ломается, словно у мальчишки. Ему стало бы стыдно, если бы не было так хорошо. — Неужели?  
— Да. Буду приходить по воскресеньям. Буду кидать... ох, блядь... буду кидать тебе хлеб через забор. Питер, твою мать, пожалуйста, давай же...  
Он срывается на крик, когда Питер покрепче ухватывает его за бедро и плавным сильным движением толкается внутрь.

Перед глазами меркнет. Не остается ничего, кроме пальцев, до боли сжимающих его плечи, и жаркой пульсирующей тесноты вокруг члена.  
«О господи», — бьется в висках. На большее он в данный момент не способен. «О господи, о господи, огосподиогосподи»...  
Вполне возможно, что он произносит это вслух.

Он правда хочет взять себя в руки, успокоиться и сделать все так, как нужно было с самого начала. Медленно... осторожно. Роман не позволяет. Справившись с первоначальным дискомфортом, он сам двигает бедрами, подается навстречу, насаживается на его член до конца.  
Питер замирает, хватая ртом воздух.  
Он не был к этому готов. И никогда не будет.  
Да. Проживи он рядом с этим человеком хоть целую вечность, все равно никогда не будет готов к тому, с какой точностью он давит именно на те места, где болит слаще всего. К тому, как их сознания скользят рядом, в унисон, соприкасаясь оголенными нервами, создавая свои собственные, неизвестные ни одному из миров синаптические связи.  
Роман встречает на середине каждый его толчок, и от отчаянного неистовства, с которым он отдается, у Питера плывет перед глазами, сердце гремит в ушах. Спина у него взмокла, волосы падают на глаза, и он откидывает их назад машинальным жестом, потому что ему надо видеть, как голова Романа мотается из стороны в сторону по диванной подушке, а глаза закатываются так, что виден белок. Он видит это зрелище впервые и не собирается пропустить ни секунды даже под страхом смерти. Настолько оно прекрасно.  
Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Годфри, невольно меняет угол, и Роман вдруг вскидывается, широко распахивает глаза и стонет так жалобно, что Питер пугается, что причинил ему боль. Однако быстро понимает, что это не так.  
— Вот так, — шепчет Роман. Его голос куда-то пропал, и слова удается разобрать лишь по движению губ. — Вот так, еще, еще...  
Слова превращаются в отрывистые, громкие вскрики, а толчки из размеренных и контролируемых — в свою полную противоположность. Он постоянно сбивается с ритма, но Годфри, похоже, плевать: он выглядит так, будто все его измученное тело в одночасье превратилось в одну сплошную эрогенную зону.

Когда ниточки чистого наслаждения стекаются со всего тела, чтобы сконцентрироваться в паху — сначала медленно, неторопливо, потом все быстрее и быстрее — и он чувствует, что вот-вот взорвется, Питер закрывает глаза. Всегда так делает, когда кончает. Как человек, часто подвергающийся боли, он ценит наслаждение и отдает ему должное каждый раз, когда удается урвать. Если закрыть глаза, всплеск острого блаженства, пробирающий до кончиков пальцев, ощущается сильнее и ярче.  
По крайней мере, так ему казалось до сегодняшнего дня.  
У Романа Годфри для него выпуск новостей. Ухватив Питера за горло, он пристально смотрит ему в глаза, не позволяя отвести взгляд, и шипит:  
— Смотри на меня, — Питер почти уверен, что Роман ни за что не воспользовался бы своим даром внушения по отношению к нему. Почти. — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, когда кончаешь. Всегда. Смотри только на меня.  
И Питер слушается.

Время — понятие относительное. И порой выбрасывает удивительные штуки. Время умеет растягиваться, словно плавленый сыр, и умеет сжиматься в клубок, как ежик, которому кто-то ткнул пальцем в нос. Именно по этой причине минуты, на протяжении которых он сначала кончает, жадно вглядываясь в глаза напротив, а потом лежит, сотрясаемый крупной дрожью, слишком ошеломленный произошедшим, чтобы пошевелиться, да, именно по этой причине эти минуты отпечатываются в его памяти обжигающей вечностью.

Ветер бьется в окна. Под его напором скрипят двойные стекла, но внутри тепло. Роман устраивается в кольце его рук, рядом и частично на, сует макушку ему под подбородок. Пряди его волос лезут Питеру в нос и рот, но он ни за что не пошевелится.  
— Я знал, что однажды ты меня оттрахаешь. С тех самых пор, как увидел, как ты целуешь Литу.  
Еще совсем недавно такие слова вызвали бы боль, но теперь лишь царапают безликой ностальгией где-то далеко, на границе сознания. Питер бездумно водит пальцами по его спине.  
Ответить Питеру нечего. Со словами у него не очень. Все, что он имел сказать по этому поводу, он уже выдохнул Роману на ухо, кончая.  
— Я не уверен насчет того, — делится он наконец, — кто кого только что оттрахал.  
Роман улыбается. Питер не может этого видеть, зато чувствует.  
— Спи, — велит ему Годфри, осознанно или нет повторяя его интонации.  
«Нет», — решает Питер, — «засыпать я не стану». Он просто полежит вот так минут пять, наслаждаясь тяжестью чужого теплого тела на груди, под рукой, заново переживая случившееся. А потом поднимется, транспортирует их обоих в спальню. Подберет раскиданную в беспорядке одежду, чтобы домработница, без которой, как выяснилось, Роман плохо представляет себе существование, не обнаружила чужого нижнего белья где-нибудь под кофейным столиком. Постарается не наступить голой пяткой ни на одно из разбросанных по ковру колец. Добудет какой-нибудь еды из холодильника, состряпает себе сэндвич. Может, даже сумеет скормить один Годфри... Всего пять минут, а потом...

Через пять минут он уже крепко спит.


End file.
